


存在

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 光公，水晶公第一视角，非全龄
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	存在

我做了一个很长的梦。

那时我还是萨雷安里刚崭露头角的年轻学子，成天就知道钻研书海。听闻艾欧泽亚有一支调查团准备对水晶塔开展调查时，对亚拉戈文化颇感兴趣的我第一时间向萨雷安的委员会报名，而后被派往调查团担任监视者一职。  
之后的那段日子我与名为“诺亚”的调查团一起，驻扎在水晶塔附近对这个千年古迹展开研究。期间我认识了一位年轻的英雄，他总是背着那把沉重的斧子穿着厚实的战甲出现在我面前，对我们研究人员对话的内容一知半解，但在危机时刻他永远冲在最前面，替我们扫清障碍。出于对英雄的好奇我时常在休息时间跟在他身后询问他的生平事迹，每次他都害羞地不敢直视我，说着“那只是些微不足道的事”想逃离我的追问，不过最终还是拗不过我的穷追不舍老老实实讲起故事。我渐渐发现英雄和书中歌颂的那些英雄不同，他很真实，很平易近人，会像大家一样有喜怒哀乐，偶尔也会逃避繁琐的阅读文献跑去野外玩乐。那是我第一次觉得自己离英雄是如此接近，于是我对他的好感也急速升高。  
然而随着调查的深入，我们亲眼目睹了充满谜团的古代人迷宫，绚烂奢华的希尔科斯塔长廊，危险重重的暗之世界。真相慢慢浮出水面，我知道了自己的身世，也知道了亚拉戈帝国的兴衰。整个调查行动即将接近尾声，我将担起肩上的重任，与水晶塔一同沉睡。  
“古·拉哈·提亚……”  
离别的那天英雄看上去十分担忧，叫着我的名字却没有说出下半句话，或许是没能接受我擅自做主吧。所以我只能激励他，等我醒来后一定要在历史上看到你的大名，你要为了成为我的光而好好努力下去。他点点头，目送我走进水晶塔关上大门。  
门关上的那一刻心中像是空了一块地方，短短数日相处的不舍缠绕在心头，原来一辈子喜欢读书的古·拉哈也会有放不下的人啊。

再次醒来则是两百年后的事了。  
我永远忘不了那一天。当无尽的黑暗里传来大门被撬开的声音，我终于睁开双眼，停止思考两百年的头脑开始运转。一群人激动地把我从地上拉起来，他们第一次见到当代的亚拉戈继承者，原来是个二十几岁模样的年轻猫魅族，不停地打量我。而当我开口询问那位英雄的去向时，所有人都沉默了。众人面面相觑，最后由当时加隆德炼铁厂的厂长告诉我事实。  
那一刻我仿佛受到晴空霹雳，听不见他人说话的声音，空气对我而言犹如凝固一般。我不愿相信，敬仰的英雄竟会落到那般结局。我僵在原地，过了许久才冒出几个字，说想去英雄走过的地方看看。在那些地方我见到了被英雄拯救过的人们的后人，听他们讲述祖辈就传下来的故事。我找到许多本记载英雄事迹的书，小心翼翼地收下。“如果那位英雄还活着就好了”，每个人都发自内心地想要英雄回来。  
结束了短暂旅途后我回到加隆德炼铁厂，眼前满是我从未见过的机械设备，人们拿着厚厚的图纸向我讲解复杂的原理和公式，我还没缓过神来，精密的数据分析听得我云里雾里的，只能隐约从他们口中听懂了“时空穿越”“跨界传送”这样的词汇。“为了拯救英雄”，他们握紧我的手说，“我们需要你的力量。”  
如果能拯救英雄，第八灵灾也可以阻止——百年来数代人们都为了这同一目的拼尽全力。无数的论证指向第八灵灾发生前的第一世界，而穿越两个世界则需要水晶塔的能力。  
自不用说，只要是为了英雄我什么都愿意做。我不想失去英雄，所有人都不想失去英雄。于是我们开始马不停蹄地筹备传送所需的资源，反复调试设备。那几天我几乎每晚失眠，所面临的一切都有种不真实感——自己将代表所有人踏上前往第一世界去拯救英雄。可是万一失败了呢，如果自己没能完成使命呢，以后的日子将如何度过？这项史无前例的大胆尝试没有任何参照物，完全是听天由命。  
终于到了那一天，在所有人的期盼与祈祷中，我踏入水晶塔的内部，密密麻麻的机器设备包围着我。我站在水晶塔中枢面前伸出右手，启动了空间跳跃的装置。水晶塔中枢散发出强烈的光亮回应设备，刺痛得让人睁不开眼皮。传送已经开始，场地突然剧烈颤动，我的身体仿佛跟着这片空间被一起撕裂一般，猛烈的疼痛钻心地难受。双腿如同千斤重般，我失去重心跪倒在地，手不小心从装置移开，刺耳的警报声迅速响起。我咬紧牙关，努力控制自己的手不从装置上移开。再忍一会，再忍一会，一定不能在这种时候倒下。为了英雄我绝不能倒下！  
“轰——”  
一阵巨响之后，我被水晶塔中枢发出的强光吞没，彻底失去意识。

梦境到这里暂时划上句号。

尾巴被压住的痛觉把我从梦中拉回现实。疲惫地睁开眼，视野范围内是熟悉的深虑室。我感到浑身酸疼，废了好大力气才挣扎着从冰凉的地板坐起来，头也昏昏沉沉。很久没有做过如此细致的梦了，这番是昏睡了多久？我甩甩头定了定神，揉揉可怜的尾巴，接着拿起还未看完的书本继续阅读。  
连着几天我都是这样把自己关在深虑室里发疯似的翻阅书籍，莱楠送来的食物我也顾不上吃几口，每次她来收盘子的时候都要教训一顿我这个长辈，并被我当耳边风糊弄过去。  
“水晶公大人，再这样下去身子会垮掉的。”  
“不必担心，我以前可不吃不喝过好几天都没事。”  
因为我已经没有时间可以浪费了。  
几天前英雄从原初世界回来，告诉我联盟军和帝国军队又发生了规模不小的冲突，战况焦灼着难分胜负，而帝国那边似乎投入了新型作战兵器。眼下的节骨眼联盟军难以打长久战，必须把拂晓的众人传送回原初世界才行。然而拂晓众人是我为了召唤英雄而失败的结果，适应英雄的办法对他们不起效，所以我只能从水晶塔深处寻找更多书籍带回深虑室。  
十几本书读完我没有找到一点线索，人类的研究没我想象的深入，记载到书上的内容也少之又少，唯一能确定的就是，灵魂传送如果失败，肉体将永远处于植物人的状态。所以这次不能有丝毫差错，我必须一次成功。  
没日没夜的阅读使我乱了生物钟，虽说有水晶塔力量支撑着我可以不需要睡眠，但总是绷紧神经还是会给身体带来巨大负担。期间我迷迷糊糊睡过去几次，时不时会梦到过去的片段，我不知道它们是否在预兆什么。  
过于沉迷于眼前的文字让我对周围放松警惕，直到冰冷的战甲紧贴我的后背，一个失神手中的书“啪嗒”掉到地上。背后的人伸手环住我的腰，温热的吐息打在我的耳畔。  
“辛苦了，休息一下吧？”熟悉的声音从后面传来。  
“已经睡过一会儿了，现在我精力充沛，”我重新捡起书本，“你怎么在这？”  
“不是你让我回原初世界关注战况的吗？”那个声音的主人感到诧异，“我才在那边待了两天你就把我忘了？”  
“啊，抱歉，是我糊涂了。”想起来了，是我让英雄去关注战况，一有变动就回来报告来着，所以他这番回来就说明——“如何，帝国的新型兵器投入使用了吗？”  
“至少在我观察的地方还没看到使用迹象，这也是从基拉巴尼亚边境传来的消息，首脑们也没有统一意见，只是说暂时做好准备继续迎战，”英雄在汇报的时候松开了双手，挺直腰板正襟危坐地说着，“然而有士兵称在帝国基地附近看到了芝诺斯的身影，穿着与普通士兵并无两样，所以也不敢确认那人的身份。”  
“如果说芝诺斯是帝国打长久战的一环，那么帝国绝对在保留实力，等着把联盟军的势力削弱到一定程度后发起猛攻，”我从自己的书本中跳跃出来，帮英雄一起分析，“唯一不确定的就是帝国究竟保留了多少实力，以及对联盟军的了解程度。”  
英雄思索了很久后，冒出一句话：“假如拂晓的各位能参与战斗，会有翻盘的可能吗？”  
“对不起，都怪我无能，到现在也没有找到可行的办法。”我在他面前低下头，如今我的确愧对于他，也愧对于帮助我的拂晓众人。  
“你别道歉啊，这不是你的错，”英雄的手托住我的脸颊，“看，都熬出黑眼圈了，也太拼命了。”  
“这点小事不算什么，”我摇摇头，指向英雄背后堆成小山的书堆，“还有好多书没看，那里一定有我要找的答案，我要抓紧时间。”  
“你现在应该抓紧时间休息，”英雄的手重重地压住我的肩膀，“我听莱楠说了，这几天你饭都不好好吃，我刚抱着你就感觉你又瘦了一圈，你也太糟蹋身子了。”  
“可是我——”  
“听话！”英雄不顾我的反对直接把我从地上抱起来，推开深虑室的门往卧室走去，任由我在空中对他拳打脚踢也不停下。  
进了卧室后他把我放到床上，擅自给我盖上了被子，还把开得老大的窗户关上，拉上窗帘。“你好好睡一觉，睡起来怎么努力我都不管，但最起码好好休息一下。”  
英雄坐在床边，一下一下地顺着我的头发。被他这么一番安抚，我也不再反抗，调整了舒服的姿势闭上眼。  
“明亮的月儿爬上来，可爱的鸟儿归巢了；孩子紧握妈妈的手，一步一步回家去……”英雄轻声哼着曲调，手随着节拍轻轻拍打我的额头。那是我还在调查团时哼过的曲调，当时他问我有什么别的爱好，我就把拿手的曲调哼出来，没想到他竟然记住了。  
英雄的歌声使我放松下来，我感受到被窝的舒适与温暖，内心的焦虑也逐渐平息。伴随着这份安稳我产生睡意，思绪也慢慢平缓。  
“晚安，古·拉哈，我去去就回。”  
陷入睡眠的前一刻，我依稀听到了他的告别。

我又来到了梦境。

这次的梦境没有在一个画面停留多久，更像是走马灯一样，从我抵达第一世界为起点不停地闪烁着。期间我看到了自己是如何承受剧痛使身体与水晶塔相融，也看到了自己号召幸存的人们一起建造城市，还看到自己抚养了一个又一个可爱的孩童长大。来到第一世界的这一百年被简单地压缩成短暂的几个画面一闪而过，最终定格在我准备召唤英雄的那个时候。  
这段我再熟悉不过了，准备了近百年的召唤法术好不容易准备完毕，我满怀期待地在观星室里咏唱，但是事与愿违，我一连串召唤出来的都是英雄身边的拂晓众人，而英雄本人则是到最后还被弄错地点召唤到了水晶都外头。这是古·拉哈作为水晶塔继承人干过的最丢脸的事。  
然而我渐渐察觉到了异常。  
梦境并没有再现当时的情景，不论我如何咏唱召唤的咒语，都没有东西被召唤出来。我能确定自己的咒语准确无误，地上的召唤阵也无半点偏差，那究竟是为何？  
“原初世界的英雄，回应我的呼唤——”  
我不停咏唱，魔力被持续消耗着，紧握法杖的手心开始冒汗。我变得急躁，召唤阵中心空空如也，我甚至怀疑自己究竟有没有取得水晶塔的力量。  
英雄，回答我……英雄，回答我……  
我在心中不停地祈祷，期盼奇迹发生，为了这个奇迹我已经等了整整一百年。事实上我早已分不清我是为了原初世界的人们，还是为了自己的私欲，我早就忘了到底是以什么样的心态来到这里。在了解如何拯救第一世界后我就做好了万全的准备，未来发生的一切都被我规划好了：建立赖以生存的都城，召唤出原初世界的英雄，引导英雄参与我的计划讨伐食光卫吸收光之力，最后我再用自己的性命结束这趟旅途——  
本该是这样才对，为什么我会在这种关头失败？  
英雄，为什么英雄听不见我的呼唤？我低垂着脑袋，魔力消耗过快使得我不停喘气，连握紧法杖也没有力气。梦境与亲身经历过的现实完全不同，我陷入迷茫。

“他已经死了。”  
听到声音我猛一抬头，眼前站着的是另一个自己——准确的说，是还没有成为水晶公的自己。他还穿着萨雷安时期的衣服，浑身散发着年轻活泼的气息。  
“我们不该让他一个人前往暗之世界，等我们赶到的时候已经晚了一步，他被那里的魔兽吞噬了，”年轻的“我”说道，“调查任务以失败告终，水晶塔的力量也不受控制，最终引发了第八灵灾，所有人都葬送在那场灾难中。”  
“胡说！我们完好地从暗之世界回来了，而且我成为水晶塔的继承人，避免了水晶塔的暴走，这才是事实！”我厉声辩解。

“他已经死了。”  
又一个声音从我左侧传来，我转头一看，是一个水晶公打扮的伤痕累累的自己。  
“讨伐沃斯里之后我按照原计划充当反派准备吸收英雄身上的光之力，然而爱梅特赛尔克的出现打乱了计划的进行，”伤痕累累的“我”说道，“我身负重伤，英雄体内的光之力彻底失控，成为整片大陆最强的食罪灵，最后被众人用封印魔法永远封印在时空夹缝中。”  
“他没有变成食罪灵！光之力在最后的决战被抵消了，我们所有人都活了下来！”我不明白这些人究竟是从哪里来的，为什么要说不符事实的话。

“他已经死了。”  
在我身后又传来同样的声音，转过身看到的还是同样的“我”，只是头发基本发白，看不到红色的发丝。  
“英雄回到原初世界，未来的原初世界没有发生第八灵灾，然而各国间的冲突不断，英雄作为联盟军的攻坚力量一直奋战在最前线，在一次反攻作战中不幸牺牲，”白发苍苍的“我”说道，“这一次我没能改变历史，无论用什么办法都无法复活英雄，只能接受他彻底离开的事实。”  
不可能，这种事不可能发生！我已经改变了历史，英雄也顺利地活下来了！  
“英雄，回应我的呼唤！”我重新咏唱咒语，施展召唤的法术。我集中精力，体内的魔力全都凝聚到手中的法杖。是啊，只要能把他召唤过来就能证明一切，“我”的那些谎言也不堪一击。  
英雄，回答我……  
英雄，回答我……  
光……

我从梦中惊醒，衣物被冷汗浸湿。  
一股不祥的预感卡在心中，我急急忙忙冲出卧室，飞快地往观星室跑。奇怪的梦境就像可怕的预言，我不再镇定，恐惧完全占据了内心。我默默祈祷，不要，千万不要，他一定不能有事。  
“光！”我重重推开观星室的门，看到英雄捂住肩膀踉踉跄跄地朝我走来。我连忙上前，搀扶着他到一旁的深虑室，帮他脱下厚重的战甲，然后咏唱治疗魔法凝固他肩上深深的伤口。  
“抱歉，我只想趁你休息回原初世界看看情况。”他不好意思地抓着脑袋。  
“怎么会弄成这样？”等伤口不再流血后，我拿出药箱替他包扎。  
“只是小伤啦，我一时大意了，没注意到石头后面还有敌军，反应慢了一拍就被他抢先一步刺中了，”英雄的口气还是平时轻松的样子，“别太紧张，我这不还好好的，啊疼疼疼疼——”  
我生气地捏了一把他肩头的肌肉，委屈感涌上心头：“你觉得没什么，你知道我多担心吗？”  
“我知道，我知道错了，我下次会小心的，”英雄不停弯腰向我赔礼道歉，然而我还是没有解气，继续捏着他的肩头，“哎哟轻点，真的很疼啊！”英雄露出痛苦的表情，挥挥手让我停下。  
我用力抱住他，把脑袋埋进他的胸口，毛茸茸的耳朵剐蹭他的皮肤。他似乎被我突如其来的动作吓到，过了很久才反应过来，双手环抱住我的背，下颚温柔地靠在我的头顶。此刻我被他的气息包裹，温热的怀抱让我鼻子发酸。  
“对不起，让你担心了。”英雄像安抚小孩子一样拍打我的脊背。而我也没有一点百岁老人的尊严，在他的怀里蹭来蹭去，贪婪地摄取他的体温。  
享受够怀抱后我和他双目对视，一股冲动徘徊在脑内。我试探性地抬起头往他的嘴唇靠近，他好像明白我的想法，主动贴过来与我亲吻。不知谁先张开嘴，两人的唇舌紧紧交缠，互相贪婪彼此的气息。隐藏在体内的某个开关突然被打开，我感到燥热难耐，胡乱地扯开身上的衣物，赤裸上身再一次环住他的脖子。  
一吻结束后我有些喘不过气，毕竟论肺活量我远远不及常年战斗的英雄。但是不够，只是亲吻根本不能满足我的欲望。我的手攀上英雄的胸膛，抚摸他在战斗中留下的深深浅浅的伤痕。结实的胸膛下是跳动的心脏，此刻和我的一样跳得飞快。  
“要做吗？”英雄察觉到我的目的。  
考虑到他的伤口，我让他乖乖躺到我脱下的法袍上，自己跨坐在他的大腿根。缺乏经验的我不知如何讨好英雄，面对他挺立的分身我只会机械性地揉动。从前偷看闲书得来的知识并未掌握自如，真正坦诚相待时我的脑袋全是浆糊。英雄无奈地笑了笑，包住我的手按照他的节奏套弄。我不忘服侍自己，另一只手模仿英雄的动作安抚自己硬挺的分身。见我掌握了技巧，英雄才把宽大的手掌移到我的腰间，顺着我的腰线往臀部按揉。  
然而我过于心急，还未做足充分的润滑和扩张，看到英雄的分身胀大一圈后就直接往自己后穴硬塞。身体被狠狠劈开的疼痛让我的嘴角一阵抽搐，只能紧紧咬住嘴唇不发出吃痛的声音。  
“慢点，”英雄摸着我的手臂，“你这样会受伤的。”  
我没有听进他的劝阻，忍耐着疼痛扭动腰身，体内的巨物被强行推进到深处。体内传来的疼痛仿佛要将我吞噬，可是我毫不介意，甚至连身体被英雄撕裂也能接受，我拼命用疼痛感受他的存在。他的面庞，他的心跳，他的身体正在我体内运动，这份真实感如此强烈，我知道他好好地活着，就在我的面前。一阵阵疼痛告诉我这不是梦境，我确实改变了他的未来，我没有失败。  
我的视线开始模糊，就要看不清英雄的模样，我赶紧弯下身与他拥抱。一瞬间体内的敏感位置被巨物捅到，我不由得缩紧后穴。快感终于显露出苗头，逐渐覆盖了疼痛占据脑海。我又一次撬开英雄的嘴，吮吸他的唇齿，舌头被他的犬牙刺破，血腥味顿时扩散开。  
英雄抽动的速度也加快了不少。我们俩总算达到相同的频率，默契地一起运动。他的分身在我体内变得更加粗大，炽热地与我的肠壁紧贴，每一下都似乎往里送进更多，敏感位置被来回碾过带来酥麻的快感。自己的分身随着他的抽送不停颤抖，顶部隐约可见白色的浊液。抽送的频率继续加快，我的身体不受控制地摆动，只能抓住他的后背才能不与他分离。  
深虑室里只有二人的喘息声，混杂着身体碰撞的声音回荡在耳边。  
“拉哈……拉哈……”英雄的分身又胀大些许。  
“光。”我念他的名字。我能感到彼此的体温缓缓升高，像要坠入温暖的海洋般。就这样互相索取、互相依偎着下坠吧，从前也好，未来也罢，现在的我拥有他，我们属于彼此。  
眼前一片白光闪过，我交代在英雄的身上，同时体内有股液体喷涌至肠壁。高潮后我趴在英雄身上大口喘气，无暇顾及下身的旖旎。  
“拉哈，你怎么哭了？”  
我这才注意到自己的眼泪全都滴落在英雄的胸口。  
“是不是我弄疼你了？”英雄关切地问。

我沉默了很久。  
很早以前就听到身边人感叹“水晶公对英雄格外照顾”，为他保留了悬挂公馆最好的房间，亲手制作三明治篮子送过去，在英雄负伤时亲自去探望等等，实际上我为他做的远不止这些。他出门在外我一直提心吊胆，时不时在镜子前观察他的动向，虽说有种偷窥狂的陋态。  
我对感情异常迟钝，一直以憧憬英雄为由不让自己多想，然而每次与他过于亲密的接触却让我感到兴奋。从前在调查团基地里躺在地上一起看星星也好，如今在深虑室里紧挨着一起读书也好，与他独处的时候我总是心跳得飞快，产生莫名的开心。于是我默许了他主动做出的亲昵的动作，而我也开心地迎合。  
和他在一起我无比快乐，与他分别则心如刀割。梦境里的那些是我这辈子的所有恐惧，自从认识他以后我无时无刻不在担心他的安危。原来潜意识里我那么害怕他会消失，听到他离去的消息我急得会发疯。他对我的影响早已超乎想象，我花了几百年才接受了自己的情感。

我需要他，古·拉哈已经彻底爱上了光。

英雄为我擦去眼角的泪水，哄孩子般把我抱在怀里。这还算他第一次见我哭得如此狼狈。  
“我做了一个梦，梦里我没能拯救你，没有改变你的未来。无论我怎么尝试你都没有回应我的召唤，那一刻我几乎要崩溃了，”一想到那个可怕的梦我忍不住哽咽，泪水又一次顺着眼角流下，“还好只是个梦，你还在我身边，你没有离开我。”  
“傻瓜，”英雄的眼中满是心疼，安抚我的脑袋说道，“你不仅拯救了我，也拯救了两个世界的人，你也是大家心中的英雄啊。”  
“我算什么英雄，不过是自私地利用职能想和你多待一会儿罢了。”  
“那我愿意接受你的以权谋私，只要是你的吩咐我一定照办。”  
“可是我真的害怕，万一你出什么事我要如何与拂晓众人交代。这次也是我让你去打探情报才让你受伤……”说着说着我又惭愧地低下头，不敢与他对视。  
“有你在这等我，我一定不会乱来，”他的吻落在我的额头，“我永远不会离开你。”  
我撑着疲惫的身子，蜻蜓点水地在他唇上回应，然后嘴角上扬趴在他身边，像一只真正的猫紧挨着他结实的肉体。  
我再次确信，他也同样爱我。

我终于安心地入眠。


End file.
